Black Arms
The Black Arms (ブラックアームズ, Burakku Āmuzu) are an alien species that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. They are a species of a violent, hive mind-like alien race led by their sinister leader, Black Doom. They travel the galaxy and traverse space in the Black Comet, seeking to suck the energies and life sources the entire populations of planets dry, in which a disignated planet is found seeking conquest, which they have been to the planet itself, at least once in the past. Fifty years after the first recorded visit and the creation of Shadow the Hedgehog, they set to return and invaded the planet in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds, and are opposed by Shadow and as well as many other characters. They are easily recognized by their black-and-red skin pigmentation. "We Black Arms are far beyond more than superior... We are perfect!" :—Black Doom. Description Anatomy and Design Gallery Characteristics and Culture Society Energy Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Black Arms Weaponry Black Arms Vehicles Air Saucers :Main article: Air Saucers One-man floating discs that can be used to cross hazardous surfaces, such as toxic liquid or lava. Upon analyzing one, E-123 Omega is astounded that it floats without using either fuel or engine components. They can be ridden by Shadow, and are sometimes used by Black Warriors and Black Assassins. Black Tank :Main article: Black Tank A powerful Black Arms Tank somewhat resembles a stealth bomber. The tank is surrounded by a shield that can withstand many attacks, and is able to summon bombs to destroy the roadway behind it. Destroying it is the Hero mission on Lethal Highway and the best way to defeat it is using a rapid-fire weapon. The most effective weapons are the Shadow Rifle and the Gatling gun which can be obtained behind the five-key door, with the maximum of 40 ammo can easily take out the tank in below 10 seconds. Interestingly, Sonic claims that guns are ineffective against the Black Tank, (despite the fact that it is easily able to be taken down by guns, though he may have talking about when the shield was up). Gunships Large organic-looking battleships. The Gunships are armed with a Black Cannon and can spawn enemies. The best way to attack these ships is to use nearby turrets or the Shadow Rifle. Black Arms Strongholds Black Comet :Main article: Black Comet New Black Comet :Main article: New Black Comet Glyphic Canyon :Main article: Glyphic Canyon Known Black Arms Civilians Heroes Anti-Heroes * Shadow the Hedgehog (hybrid) Villains * Black Doom ** Doom's Eye * Black Death ** Death's Eye * Eclipse the Darkling * Death Leeches * Black Warriors * Black Oak * Sand Worms * Black Worms * Death Worms * Killer Plant * Black Wing * Black Hawks * Black Volts * Black Assassins * Black Bull * Black Fruit * Dark Arms Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies Anti-Heroes Villains Other featured characters History Past Synopsis See also External links * Black Arms Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia *... Category:Races and Species Category:Black Arms